


Trigger

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Disability, Gen, I'm Sorry, Memory Alteration, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Not Happy, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 一封邮件的到来打破了布莱特和艾迪的平静生活。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Trigger

收到那封邮件的前一天晚上我刚刚赶完一篇稿子，因此起得比平时晚一些。看过钟以后我决定已经过了吃早饭的时间，于是直奔胶囊咖啡机。我们一度考虑过手冲咖啡，但我在起床后需要尽快摄入咖啡因以清醒过来，否则便连往磨豆机里装咖啡豆做不到，于是就这么放弃了。这台雀巢的咖啡机还是我们在澳大利亚的时候买的，它跟随我们经过了几次搬迁，是为数不多的开朝元老。为了它，我们还必须带上转换插头，但为了咖啡因一切都是值得的。 

当我终于喝到清晨（也许不算清晨）的第一杯咖啡以后，艾迪也正好采购回来了。他倾向于在清晨（真正的那种）出门跑步锻炼，回来的路上顺便买菜。我曾经一度想要和他一起出去，但早起对我来说实在太难了。后来我又试图接手厨房里的工作，但失败了几次以后，艾迪崩溃地请求我放过我们的厨房。于是我不得不把所有的精力投入到写稿中。 

这是一项跨度很大的工作；对于我，在谈话中逗趣是轻而易举的事情，但要写下来就不一样了。我困扰了很久，直到我发现Siri可以帮我写，虽然她经常犯蠢，而且我必须花点时间添加标点、大小写，并加以校对。有时艾迪会帮我一起做这份工作，但通常来说他只是静静地在沙发上读书，把我的声音当成辅助进入专注状态的背景音乐。 

总之，那天早上似乎一切如常，我喝完咖啡，在餐桌边打开电脑，开始清空收件箱。我阅读了三、四封邮件以后，那封邮件就跳了出来，它的开头写的是布莱特，这让我踟蹰了片刻。我和艾迪都换过几次联系方式，我的专栏也是以新的笔名发布的。当然，我们还没有极端到改名的份上，但过去的名字越来越倾向于成为我们的小名。我又看了一遍，它确实写的是布莱特。 

当时我应该立刻把删除掉的。我们不希望和过去有任何的联系。但，你也知道，人的眼睛就是这样设计的：你一次能看到很多行，即使是在视野边缘的文字也能激活你的思维。我不慎看完了邮件，并且大为困惑。它说：亲爱的布莱特，很遗憾发生了那样的事故。不要害怕，我会照顾好你的。然后它洋洋洒洒地幻想了它和我的同居生活，坦白说，令我作呕。但是你看，问题在于，我并不是需要照顾的那一个。 

我抬头，正好能看见艾迪在厨房里准备中午的菜。他拿出一颗卷心菜，用左手用力地按住，右手持刀破开。他这么做的时候，手上暗红色的线条就像活过一般蠕动起来，令人毛骨悚然。当我看着它的时候，内疚的海浪再一次向我扑来。无论过去多久，无论艾迪怎样安抚，我永远不会忘记，是我害得艾迪失去了拉小提琴的能力。 

我不舒服地咽了口唾沫，起身去冲一杯新的咖啡。艾迪听到响动，扭头来看我。我冲他舞动眉毛，做个鬼脸；我不想让他知道这件事。我不想让过去的不愉快打扰他。 

我端着咖啡回到我的电脑前，把发件人拉黑，然后把那封邮箱删除了。不幸的是，发信人的邮箱看起来只是一串随机的字母。我有一种不祥的预感，恐怕这只是一个开始。 

我很应该立刻换一个邮箱，但那么做太麻烦了。我决心再等一等；如果我再次收到这封邮件，我就换邮箱。如果必须的话，我们还可以再搬一次家。我觉得很对不起艾迪，他才刚刚熟悉这附近的居民，我还记得他前几天念叨着要给隔壁的小女孩做蛋糕——说到蛋糕，艾迪是什么时候学会用烤箱的？我真的很钦佩艾迪的天分，无论是在哪个方向上——但是我们必须要这么做。为了他好，为了我们好。 

话又说回来，中午难道要吃卷心菜沙拉吗？ 

我大声抗议，而艾迪告诫我，这对我好。这当然对我不起任何作用，于是他又说这对他好。我没声了，恹恹地继续清空收件箱。 

我赶在午餐前做完了这事。艾迪好心地往草里加了点鸡肉，但这不能改变草是草的本质。我屈辱地吃着草，怀念中餐、外卖、烤肉。那封邮件已经从我的脑海里消失了。 

第二天，我又收到了同一封邮件。 

准确来说，是疑似同一发件人的同主题邮件。它在昨天的幻想上加入了许多新的东西（更加令人作呕），并且愤怒地指责艾迪操控了我。我更加愤怒地把邮件拖进垃圾箱并永久删除，从这行为中获得了一丁点安慰。然后我冷静地把联络人分成数组，依次告知不同的新邮箱地址，并再次重申不得外泄我的邮箱。这件事花了我半天的光景。 

要不要告诉艾迪？我想了很久，划出了一道界线。如果那封邮件背后的人影响到了我们的现实生活，那就必须告诉艾迪，并且立刻搬走。但在此之前，如果我能处理好，就不必要让他烦忧。尽管这样决定了，我还是不由自主地开始以评估的眼光打量家中的物品，考虑应该带走哪些。我的手不受控制地颤抖起来，几乎打翻咖啡杯。 

艾迪走过来，无言地握住我的手。我不知道他是怎么知道我的情绪变化的，也许这就是一起生活二十几年的自然后果吧。他的手还是那样温暖坚定，如果不是左手上交错的疤痕，几乎会令我以为一切都是旧时。他没有问我怎么了，因为我被情绪突然击倒的次数实在是太多了。尽管隐瞒他让我有些内疚，但我还是庆幸于他没有追问。 

他担忧的事情已经够多了。 

“没事了，”我告诉他。为了验证这一点，我捏了捏他的手。他点点头。 

我平静下来的同时，对那个未知的发信人产生了憎恶，因它诋毁艾迪。我不会说艾迪是个圣人，当然不是，他从来不会主动洗衣服。但是，艾迪是那个陪我走过大半人生的人，艾迪是在那件事以后仍然原谅了我、接受我的人，艾迪是我生命的一部分。 

艾迪的拥抱打断了我的思绪，我蓦然意识到我的情绪又滑向了极端。“没有关系，”他在我耳边低声说。他的体温、他血管的跳动、他放在我背上的手臂的重量，这些压在我身上，让我再一次平静下来。 

他的怀抱总是会令我想起在车祸后的那一次。 

我的记忆被过大的冲击撕成了碎片。在我无数次的回想中，按照实现顺序理下来，首先应该是这一幕：艾迪的声音似乎从很远的地方传来，但他的脸却很近。我花了一点时间才意识到他在试图撕开变形的车门，但那当然是无用功，仅仅让碎裂的车窗玻璃割开了他手掌的肌肉。就是这个害得他无法拉琴了。下一幕就是我们在救护车上，他坐在我床边，不停地擦拭我头上的鲜血，但他自己手上的血又源源不断地滴落下来。他一直在说“没事的”、“我会修理好这个”，但我不明白他在说什么。 

第三幕就是手术后了。我多处骨折，但幸运地保住了手。而艾迪虽然在车祸中只是轻伤，却永远地失去了演奏小提琴的能力。他看起来老了十岁，胡子也没有刮。我记得我看着他的手，恐慌发作；我不能想象没有他的双琴侠，不能想象无法与他再次合奏。他倾身抱住我，在医院臭名昭著的消毒水味道中我仿佛闻到了布里斯班的阳光的味道。 

那，很奇异地，让我平静下来，一次又一次。 

“没关系的，”艾迪再一次说道。 

我深深吸了一口气。我们离开澳大利亚好几年了，艾迪身上当然不可能再有那种阳光的味道，但我仍觉得他身上某种让我想起我们二十几岁时候阳光的气味，这是一种能够安抚住我的气味。我点点头，艾迪缓缓松开手。他关切地望着我，我疲惫地躲开他的视线。我不喜欢感情的爆发，但我的情绪在车祸后一直不太稳定。 

艾迪体贴地拉远距离。我听见咖啡机嗡嗡的声音，片刻后艾迪端来一杯新的咖啡。他是什么时候拿走我的咖啡杯的？我没有注意到。我很快地忘掉了这点疑惑，让咖啡和艾迪一起抹平最后的情绪涟漪。 

我不会让任何事情伤害到艾迪。 

仿佛感受到了我的决意一般，骚扰邮件没有再来了。尽管如此，我仍然认真地规划好了下一次搬家的地点。我想要去更偏远一点的地方，去一个没有人能找到我们、提醒我们所失去的一切的地方，但同时又不能真的脱离人类社会。至少得有胶囊咖啡吧。 

等到我封存了备案、打算彻底放下这件事的时候，那封信送到了。 

我说送到，而不是寄到，是因为它是在我在阳台上活动的时候飘进来的。这一手确实非常漂亮：信箱都是艾迪去清空的，而我又过着昼夜颠倒的作息，不怎么出门，所以想要绕开艾迪让我看到这封信最好的机会就是这时候。说是信，其实只是一张三折的A4纸，非常普通。我确认过那封信平整、轻薄，不大可能塞下什么炸弹之类的（但仍然有可能是刀片）以后，拿来一双筷子小心地把它摊平。 

上面只打印了一句话：他可以控制你的思维。


End file.
